Fatal Attraction
by MyDreamsAndI
Summary: He gently kissed her lips as the clock struck midnight.What had to be a beautiful eighteenth birthday took a turn for the worse when his limp body lay on the ground, sprawled in front of her. Her expression could only be described as ghastly, her body shivering as she dropped to her knees next to him. Little did she realize that her shivers were from pure pleasure.
1. Prologue

" Happy birthday, Lily. ", He whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She gazed in his muddy brown eyes and couldn't help but feel lucky for having him. A boyfriend, who stuck by her through thick and thin.

His eyes fluttered close as his lips lowered to hers. She blushed faintly and closed her eyes as well, wrapping her arms around his neck in the meantime. He gently kissed her lips as the clock struck midnight.

What had to be a beautiful eighteenth birthday took a turn for the worse when his limp body lay on the ground, sprawled in front of her. Her expression could only be described as ghastly, her body shivering as she dropped to her knees next to him. Little did she realize that her shivers were from pure pleasure.


	2. Chapter 1

Lily could have never imagined that her birthday would take a turn for the worse, especially not when she was finally lucky to have a boyfriend like _him_.

The day before her eighteenth birthday had been like any other, but had she known what would happen when the clock struck midnight, she would have packed her bags and she would have left everything behind.

"Lily, wake up!", my nineteen year old sister Andrea yelled as she shook me awake.

I groaned, " Leave me be, Andy. "

I tossed around in my bed, pulling my sheets over my head, trying to block out the noise and sunshine beaming through my curtains.

"Oh come on, don't be such a wuss! It's Friday, your last day of school this week and it's your birthday tomorrow! " She squealed, jumping on top of me.

"You are more excited for my birthday than me." I huffed, throwing the sheets off of me. I knew it was pointless to try and get more sleep now.

She sighed as she rolled off of me, taking her seat next to me. She pursed her lips, "You're no fun, Lily. You're supposed to be excited. It's not every day you turn eighteen, you know. "

I grinned, " That's true. "

She smiled at me and stood up, "Now come on and get your ass out of bed. I'll make you some breakfast while you get ready."

"Mom went to work already?" I asked as I stood up and walked over to my closet, grabbing some underwear, a pair of black jeans and a dark red blouse with a black tank top.

I turned around, expecting an answer but not seeing my sister anywhere. "Yeah, she should be back at seven tonight. ", she yelled from downstairs, probably the kitchen.

I grinned as I went to the bathroom, getting washed up and clothed. I brushed my long, curly auburn hair and applied some eyeliner to my hazel eyes. Satisfied, I ran into my room, grabbed my bag and thundered down the stairs.

" Hey you, keep it down! ", my sister yelled. I laughed, dropping my bag in the hallway as I entered the kitchen. The scent of bacon and eggs wafted through the air, making my stomach grumble.

"Hungry, are we?" My sister smiled as she turned around and placed some bacon and eggs on my plate. I nodded, my eyes glancing hungrily at the plate. "Hell yes." I quickly dug in.

She smiled as she took a seat opposite me, also digging in. As I looked at her, I noticed she started resembling our mother more with each passing day.

She had long and beautiful curly honey blonde hair. We both took after our mother with our hazel eyes, but Andrea had sharp, high cheekbones and light tanned skin. I, on the other hand, had a pale skin tone, auburn hair and light freckles. Mom always said I look more like my father, but I wouldn't know since he hasn't been around since I was born. He simply disappeared.

I shook my head, my appetite lost. I pushed my plate away. Andy looked up, confused. "Is there something wrong with your eggs and bacon? "

I shook my head, "No. Just thinking about dad, you know. Tomorrow's the day he's been missing for eighteen years."

Andy pushed her plate away, suddenly having lost all of her appetite as well. She bit her lip, " I know, Lily, but you can't let your birthday get ruined. It's been eighteen years," She stood up and walked over to a kitchen cabinet, "Hold on, I've got something for you. "

She came back with a small square box. I gasped, "You couldn't have!"

Andy grinned, " I wasn't supposed to give this to you before tomorrow but I guess this will cheer you up. Happy early birthday, Lilith. "

She handed me the velvet box, giving me three kisses on the cheek. My mother was born somewhere in Europe, but moved to New Orleans when she was twenty-five, where she met my father. Old habits die hard, I suppose. Giving each other kisses on the cheek being one of them.

I squealed, opening the box and gasping at the beautiful jewelry inside. It was a beautiful red pendant. A large ruby stone, encircled with beautiful silver swirls. It looked slightly familiar.

Andy chuckled sheepishly; "It belonged to dad."

My head shot up, as I gaped at her. "I'm sorry if it's inappropriate to give, but I found it on the attic recently and mom told me it was dad's. He was planning on giving it to one of his kids, and since it is your birthday soon I figured it would be a nice present. "

I grinned, "Thank you so much, sis! Could you help me put it on? "

She nodded, taking the necklace and clasping it around my neck.

I jumped up and ran over to the mirror in the living room, enjoying the cool touch of the pendant now resting on my chest.

"It looks great, thanks sis!". I smiled. Even though I have never seen my dad in person, it felt nice to have something that belonged to him. We had pictures and videos, but to be able to carry something with me that belonged to him felt nice.

"Great, now move your arse and get to school. Your boyfriend's waiting." She chuckled, winking provocatively.

I rolled my eyes, " See you tonight! "

I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out, heading towards the bus stop.

* * *

"Lily, there you are!", Julian grinned. He took me by the waist and swirled me around as I squealed. "Julian, put me down!"

Julian grinned but listened, thankfully. He swiftly put me down on the ground and softly, but surely, kissed my lips. I chuckled against his lips and pushed him off.

"Not at school, Jules. I don't want detention." I said, walking on towards my locker.

He groaned, leaning against the locker next to mine. " Oh come on, Lils. There's absolutely no regulation we can't, everyone does it."

I pursed my lips, knowing he was right. However, that didn't mean I have to like it. I didn't feel comfortable showing affection in public.

"I already told you how I feel about it, Jules."

"Fine." He pouted.

I took the books out of my locker and put them into my bag, grinning at him. He was so adorable when he pouted. His sandy brown hair fell into his muddy brown eyes, causing him to brush it aside unconsciously. A bad habit of his. However, I found it cute.

I reached up and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't pout. You're hard to resist when you do."

That cheered him up right away. He beamed at me as his eyes fell down to my necklace.

"Ah I see Andy gave it to you already? Did you nag again?" He grinned.

I smacked his arm in response, earning a chuckle from him. " I don't nag. She gave it to me willingly."

He rolled his eyes, " Of course she did. "

I pursed my lips, " Such little faith in me. "

"Hey, we're going to coffee bar after school, right? Don't forget. "

I nodded up at him. " Yeah I-"

Our conversation got cut short by the first bell, signalling us to start heading to class.

"Let's go, shall we?" He grinned, linking his arm through mine. He dragged me to class, as I barely caught up. "Jules!" I complained. This simply earned me a chuckle.

* * *

" Lily! " Katie screamed, running over to me and nearly hugging me to death. All the heads in the hallway turned to us. I blushed furiously.

" Katie, keep it down! ". The girl nodded her head furiously, stepping back from me and trying to contain her excitement by wobbling up and down.

" What's got you so excited? " I wondered. Katie was Julian's little sister. She looked a lot like him, with unruly sandy colored hair and muddy brown eyes. However, she was small and petite for her age.

" It's your birthday tomorrow! "

I groaned, " Why does everybody seem more excited for my birthday than I am?" I said as I face palmed myself.

A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped, earning a few chuckles from Katie. I turned around and came face to face with Louise, Jason and Tessa.

I grinned, " Hi guys! Thanks for coming. "

Louise smiled shyly, her straight jet black hair covering her moss green eyes. She waved up to me. Jason on the other hand held Tessa by her waist, kissing her cheek. He was the quarterback of the bunch and obviously the hottest. He had brown hair and eyes. Tessa was the cheerleader of the group, her long straight blonde hair accentuating her blue eyes. Both smiled at me.

" You ready for the party tomorrow? " Jason asked, his eyes never leaving Tessa.

I almost rolled my eyes at him, " Yeah. Thanks again for letting me use your house. "

He nodded, " You're welcome. You can crash at my place too after the party. "

I grinned, " That would be nice. "

" Hey Lily, you've got your outfit ready, right? " Tessa glared suspiciously. I blushed furiously, stuttering. " I- err.. I was erm.. Yeah, of course! ". To which she groaned.

" Oh come on, Lily. It's your eighteenth birthday. Surely you must wear something nice. " She said, pursing her lips.

" Has anyone seen my brother? " Katie interjected, knowing a discussion might be coming up between me and Tessa.

" Oh, yes! That reminds me, he told us to meet him at the coffee bar. Something about running errands for his teacher. " Jason said, being in his last class.

We were all seniors, except Katie. However, the student population was so large they were forced to break the seniors up into little groups. From time to time we all had class together, but mostly we were scattered throughout different groups. Today I had Calculus with Jules and Literature with Louise.

I nodded, " Let's go then. "

I linked my arms with Louise, not wanting her to feel left out. I've known her since kindergarten and she could be considered my best friend. She never really says much, she's more into reading. Which is why I always know where to find her: the library. I managed to convince her to come along today and tomorrow, to my party. It took a lot of convincing and bribing, but I succeeded.

I grinned, this will be a great birthday.

When we arrived to the coffee bar, Julian was nowhere to be found.

" He'll be running late, let's go inside already and order. He won't mind. " I tell them, convinced.

We took a booth in the far back of the coffee bar. We made sure to sit where either we could spot Julian or Jules could spot us.

We all ordered our drinks. I had ordered the usual, a chocolate milk with whipped cream on top. My absolute favorite, even when it's spring. I sipped it cautiously, not wanting to burn my tongue. The others soon started talking about prom coming up, but my thoughts were elsewhere. Where could Jules be? Surely he would have texted me if he was running late. I checked my phone again, finding no missed calls or texts. I sighed.

" Hey guys, I'll be going outside and call Julian. It's been half an hour and he's still not here. "

Jason and Louise nodded as Tessa and Katie kept blabbering on about dresses for prom.

" Make sure he gets here soon. This is too much estrogen for me. " Jason begged, gesturing towards the two bickering women.

I laughed, making my way outside. As I turned to open the door to go outside, I accidentally bumped against something rock hard. I fell back with a squeal, expecting to crash to the floor. An arm smoothly slid around my waist, keeping me upright. The feeling was electrical, making me shiver.

I sucked in a big breath, closing my eyes in relief. That would have been so embarrassing.

" No need to thank me, love. " A smooth, British accent lulled. I was captivated. British? Here in New Orleans? I opened my eyes and met the lightest blue eyes I had ever seen.

" T-thank you, sir. " I whispered. The man in front of me grinned, pulling me up but not yet releasing me. He closed his eyes, inhaling and seemingly enjoying something. That did shake me out of my trance and I quickly stepped back, his arms falling to his side.

The guy had curly dirty-blond hair that looked silky smooth. His strikingly light blue eyes contrasted beautifully against his pearl-white skin. He had a delicate and yet masculine face, his plump and rosy lips looking absolutely ravishing. He stood a good 5 ft 11, making me have to look up with my 5 ft 7.

He opened his eyes, "This place smells delicious." He tells me with a pointed look. I felt slightly uncomfortable, taking a deep breath. Sure, it smelled nice in here, but what coffee shop doesn't?

" Once again, thank you for not letting me face-plant the floor. That would have been extremely embarrassing. My name is Lilith, but friends call me Lily. " I extended my hand, which he shook.

" Niklaus, but my 'friends' call me Klaus. " He responded, grinning. I raised my eyebrow questioningly. How extremely intriguing.

" Well, I need to go. See you around? " I asked.

He grinned, " Definitely, love. "

However, before I could leave, he surprised me. He caught my hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving mine. I stood there, gaping, as he passed me and walked towards the bar. He seemed to pull out his phone as he waited in line.

I was so shaken by what had just taken place I completely forgot what I was going to do outside in the first place. I looked back to the booth my friends were in, seeing them joking around and having fun. That's when it clicked. Julian!

I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number, waiting impatiently for him to pick up. Come on, Jules. Why aren't you picking up?

Before I even ended the call I was lifted up into the air from behind, making me squeal. " Jules, put me down, now! " I screamed, stomping him in the stomach with my elbow.

He grunted, quickly putting me down. " I swear you have gotten stronger, Lils. Have you been working out or something? "

I turned around and looked up at him, brushing his bangs from his face. " Well somebody has to be the guy in this relationship, no? "

He looked flabbergasted at me, " I can't believe you just said that! " He feigned hurt.

I laughed, " Oh get over it. "

I took his hand and started dragging him inside. " Where have you been for heaven's sake? "

He looked at me sheepishly, " Mr. Cole asked me to run some errands for him. "

I narrowed my eyes, " Okay. But next time at least text me. "

He grinned, nodding.

After that I dragged him inside, trying to resist another glance at this mysterious Niklaus. He was still waiting for his order, his eyes resting on me as I passed him by. I gave him another thankful smile, but his poker face revealed nothing as he assessed the two of us.

Somehow that made me nervous, but Niklaus was soon forgotten as I took a seat at our booth and joined in on the fun my friends were having.


	3. Chapter 2

Midnight is on its way. Only a few more hours left until she finally reached official 'adulthood'. Lily rolled her eyes at herself, lounging on her bed. As if she would magically become responsible just because tomorrow was the day she has existed for eighteen years.

Her mother was still out, working in the hospital nearby. She had studied to become a nurse back in Europe, but the pull to America and living the American dream had been too strong and her mother had promptly packed her bags the day after her graduation and had taken a plane.

Lily was amazed by her mother. She wasn't sure whether she would be as brave, facing a foreign, new country, not being sure whether you would find a place to crash or end up being homeless.

Secretly Lily was a bit excited about her birthday coming up and she had tried to fall asleep, to no avail.

Her sister on the other hand had decided to head to bed early. She claimed it was because she was tired, but Lily knew better. She just wanted to be well rested so she could go all out tomorrow evening on Lily's birthday party. Lily grinned to herself and shook her head. Andy was so predictable.

Her grumbling stomach rudely interrupted her thoughts, making her moan out loud as she face planted her pillow. Did she really have to go down the stairs to grab something to eat? She felt like being lazy, but she knew her stomach wouldn't give up and just wake her up in the middle of the night, complaining loudly to be fed.

Lily crawled out of bed, dragging herself down the stairs to make herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

She entered the kitchen and flipped the lights on, examining the kitchen. If she remembered correctly, the peanut butter was somewhere on the top shelf. She walked over and reached out for the jar when the lights suddenly cut off and the kitchen was surrounded in darkness. Lily shrieked from shock and dropped the jar, its contents exploding all over the floor with a loud bang and right onto Lily. Her breathing was labored as she glanced around the empty kitchen, listening for any suspicious sounds.

The lights were still on in the hallway, so somebody must have either cut the electricity to the kitchen or they must have turned the light off. Lily swallowed loudly, feeling a lump in her throat. She was always uncomfortable when it came to the darkness, but especially when it creeped up on her unexpectedly. She tried to maneuver around the broken jar, but she could still hear glass crunching underneath her feet. Thank God she hadn't taken off her sneakers.

She tried to be as quiet as possible, but it was no use. Everywhere she looked, the ground was littered with glass and peanut butter. She tried her best not to slip as well since she could already imagine it happening.

She didn't want to make a sound, she had seen enough horror movies to know that the ones who always shouted out: " Who's there? ", ended up dead.

However, somebody obviously hadn't been watching many horror movies.

" Lils? Is that you? What happened? " She heard her sister shouting from upstairs.

Lilith groaned, not sure whether she was feeling relieved or whether she wanted to smack her around the face. Taking all her courage together, she shouted, " Yeah that was me. The lights went off in the kitchen and I accidentally dropped something. "

Lily heard her sister thundering down the stairs as she flipped the switch. The sudden brightness hurt Lily's eyes so she shielded them, her eyes blinking quickly.

Her sister groaned, " Lily. You've made an absolute mess of this kitchen. "

Recovering from the sudden flood of light, Lily assessed the kitchen. She laughed sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. " I'm sorry. "

Lily wasn't going to admit how scared she actually felt when the kitchen suddenly went dark. She wasn't sure whether somebody had done it on purpose or not, but seeing as nobody else but them were in the house, she blamed it on the wiring.

The kitchen was disastrous. Everywhere she looked, from the ground to the ceiling, was plastered in peanut butter, including herself. She wasn't sure whether she should laugh or cry, so she decided to do both. Her sister joined in on her laughter as she pointed towards her. " You look like a walking peanut butter monster. Look at your hair! " She chuckled.

Lily blushed as she knew it must be true, but she wasn't risking going towards the mirror in the living room with glass underneath her shoes and peanut butter all over her. No need to make anything else filthy.

Her sister chuckled, " Let me grab some cleaning supplies. I'll be back in a second. "

* * *

After having cleaned almost the whole kitchen, Andy had shoved her upstairs. Lily was extremely grateful for her sister helping her instead of leaving her to clean it all up by herself.

She had admitted to her sister she had gotten scared and that's why she had dropped the jar. Andy had chuckled and said she would have probably done the same.

They both still didn't know what had happened, but Andy had advised her to just drop it and take a nice, relaxing shower.

And that's exactly what she planned on doing.

After having washed all of the peanut butter out of her hair and off of her body, and yes she had looked like absolute mess when she inspected herself in the mirror, she decided she wasn't hungry anymore and she was just going to head to bed.

Again, that plan flew out of the window when her sister announced from downstairs that Jules was here. This time Lily wasn't scared but excited as she jumped up and down like a child. She quickly grabbed a fresh pair underwear, jeans and a nice white blouse and put them on.

Jules was here? She had seen him only a few hours ago. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table, which indicated it was almost midnight. She would see him tomorrow, so she was wondering why he would come over so late. However, she was glad he was here. Maybe he'd spend the night and she would forget all about that god awful scene in the kitchen. When she came downstairs, she could see her sister chatting away with boyfriend. He was clearly confused as he pointed to something stuck in her hair, but she quickly swatted him away and pointed to Lily as she was descending the stairs.

She rolled her eyes. " Did you really have to tell him? "

Her sister huffed, " He said I was having some disgusting goo in my hair. It's not my fault you decided to turn the kitchen into a peanut butter war zone. "

Lilith chuckled, her sister always had the weirdest comebacks.

Jules was simply shaking his head, disbelief written on his face as he watched the two of them bickering. " You two are unbelievable. "

Andy winked and as she collected all of the cleaning supplies, she said: " Well I'll leave you two lovebirds to yourselves. Try not to do what I wouldn't do. "

Lily rolled her eyes as her sister ascended the stairs," So that means nothing? " she yelled.

Her sister laughed as she disappeared from view, " Exactly. "

Jules was still at a loss for words. Lily laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the couch in the living room. Poor guy still didn't know how to handle the two of them. They were quite a duo, to be honest.

As they took a seat on the couch, Lily came straight to the point. " So, why are you here? "

His gaze turned slightly confused, but that was quickly replaced by amusement. " Why? Don't you want me here? "

She blushed, "Of course I do. It's just that, it's - ", taking a quick glance at the clock on the wall, " 5 minutes to midnight. You never go out this late."

He shrugged, " Today's an exception. It's your birthday in 5 minutes. "

She grinned, " That's so sweet of you. I never imagined you to be the romantic type. "

He winked provocatively, "You bring out the best of me."

To that she rolled my eyes, " Do you want anything to drink? We've got soda, water, you name it. "

Lily felt slightly uncomfortable whenever he suggested something provocatively. She liked him, probably even loved him, but she wasn't ready for that next big step yet.

" Well I wouldn't mind some water, please. "

Lily smiled and stood up, walking towards the kitchen. She admitted to herself they both did a good job at cleaning up after themselves. Her mother won't know what hit her, the kitchen hasn't shone like this in ages.

Lily swiftly took a bottle of water out of the fridge and poured some into a glass. A pair of arms snaked around her waist and she chuckled. " You're lucky you didn't surprise me. Maybe I would've dropped the glass and we could have cleaned this kitchen up _again_. "

He chuckled, his hot breath fanning onto her right ear. She shivered, closing her eyes and enjoying it.

"Happy birthday, Lily.", He whispered softly as he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gazed in his muddy brown eyes and couldn't help but feel lucky for having him. A boyfriend, who stuck by her through thick and thin. His eyes fluttered close as his lips lowered to hers. She blushed faintly and closed her eyes as well, wrapping her arms around his neck in the meantime. He gently kissed her lips as the clock struck midnight.


	4. Chapter 3

When Jules' lips touched Lily's, something inexplicable happened. She suddenly started to feel hot, her insides burning but not hurting. It was slightly uncomfortable, but not something Lily couldn't manage. She tried to push the feeling aside and tried to focus on Jules. Instead of the feeling going away or being forgotten, it got worse. The heat slowly spread throughout her whole body, her skin tingling and she could feel every nerve in her body.

Still, she could not push Jules away. She did not _want_ him to pull away either. Her arms snaked tighter around him, Jules oblivious to the mental war going on inside Lily and her movement only encouraging him further to deepen the kiss.

She clung onto him, panicked as to what was happening. Instead of feeling her own blood pumping through her body, she could feel something pulling her opposite of her. _Inside_ of Jules. Instead of fighting against the pull, she let herself drift. It felt as if her ghost left her body, staring at the pulsating ball of light inside of Jules. It seemed as if time had stood still, as she gazed at herself and Jules locked in a tight embrace, lips touching.

Instead of being surprised about having, what seemed to her an out-of-body experience, her gaze locked onto the little ball of light in the center of his chest.

What was this? Its rays felt warm, almost blinding Lily. It continued to pull her in and as she stretched her arm, enveloping the pulsating ball of light inside of him with her hand, the ball of light turned black, the dark color spreading and consuming the light.

Lily felt horrified and backed off, unconsciously stepping back into her body. Her eyes fluttered back open and as their tongues moved in sync with each other, she could feel she was pulling something filled with energy for it was burning, but not hurting her.

Lily realized she loved him, but alas it was too late. His eyes turned dull as his grip on her loosened. She panicked, not knowing what was happening. He was too heavy for her to hold on to so she had to let go. He dropped to the floor, his body sprawled in front of her.

Her expression could only be described as ghastly, her body shivering as she dropped to her knees next to him.

"No, no, no! Jules!" She shook him. She was starting to panic, trying to shake him back awake. When she realized it wasn't working, she tried to give him a heart massage but after endlessly pumping his chest, he did not wake.

Lily wailed as she tried to bring him back to the living, causing her sister to run down the stairs towards them having heard the commotion.

Did she do this? Her heart was shattered when she realized she probably had, yet she had no idea how. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she continued to pump his chest.

"What-" Her sister stilled, watching Lily giving Jules' a heart massage to the best of her extent. "No.." Andy gasped, not believing what was happening. She was in shock, but quickly recovered like her mother taught her to. She dropped down onto the other side of Jules and took his wrist, checking for a pulse.

None.

She tried to tear her gaze from Jules. Andy knew deep down that Jules was dead. His skin was ashen and his eyes were dull and glazed over, staring towards the ceiling in what appeared to be a slightly surprised expression.

"Lily. Lily, stop." Andy took her sister's hands in her own. She had continued to pump his chest, but Andy knew it wouldn't work.

Jules was dead.

"No, no, no! He is not dead! He isn't!" Lily wailed, shaking her head in denial. Andy felt crushed that her sister had to go through this so she stood up and walked around Jules' body, carefully avoiding stepping onto his limbs. "Lily, darling. Come on, we have to call the police. There's nothing left you can do."

Her sister had by now crouched into a fetal position, lulling herself back and forth. She had buried her face into her knees, wailing loudly.

"Andy, Andy, I think I killed him!" She kept on wailing, but Andy wasn't having any of it. She pulled her sister up by the arm and dragged her towards the couch in the living room. Her sister curled back into her fetal position and continued to rock back and forth. Andy ran towards the phone in the hallway and dialed 911, briefly relaying what had happened. She didn't want to spend too much time on the phone, her sister needed her.

Andy felt conflicted. How could her sister have killed him when he didn't seem to have a scratch. Maybe he was allergic to something Lily had eaten? Andy was sure that if her sister had done something like that, surely it wouldn't have been on purpose.

She gave them her address and thanked the person on the receiving end.

Andy bit her lip, trying to hold back a sob when she slammed the phone back onto the cupboard. Their lives were going to change forever. This wasn't going to just stay with them for the rest of their lives, they would be reminded of it every single year on Lily's birthday. Now they had two things to mourn over: the disappearance of their father and the death of Jules.

Her resolve nearly faltered, but she knew Lily was having a much harder time. Andy slowly breathed in and out a few times before collecting all of her confidence and heading back to the living room, where she had left Lily behind.

However, she was nowhere to be seen.

"No, no. Shit! Shit!" Andy screamed, her hands pulling out her hair when she turned towards the open kitchen. Jules' body was covered with a blanket.

"Lily? Lily!" Andy screamed, turning back around to face the couch. Andy knew her sister hadn't passed her in the hallway so she couldn't be upstairs.

Dread filled her as Andy realized there was only one way her sister could have gone. She turned the corner of the living room, where the dining room was situated and saw the patio doors were wide open, the curtains billowing in the breeze.


	5. Chapter 4

Lily heard her soft and quick footsteps echoing throughout the unilluminated and seemingly empty alley, tears running down her face and staining her shirt. However, Lily didn't care. All she could think about was Jules' eyes turning dull, his last few heartbeats that now seemed to replay itself in her mind.

Did she do this? Lily knew deep down that it was her fault. She slowed down to a walk, not knowing where she was heading and honestly not really caring either. She couldn't go home, she didn't want to face the police and try and explain what had happened. How could she?  
"Oh I'm sorry officer, I don't know what happened. Somehow I had an out-of-body experience, saw a ball of light inside of Jules, touched it and then it turned black so I was so surprised I jumped back into my body and then I felt this burning sliver entering my mouth from Jules". Lily chuckled darkly.

She leaned against the wall by the corner of the abandoned alley, sagging to the ground in utter defeat.  
It was mid-winter and she could see her breath forming little clouds of white mist.  
She stuffed her ice cold hands in her jeans pockets and nestled her exposed neck deeper into her shirt. She had forgotten to take her jacket with her when fleeing the scene, which to be honest, didn't exactly scream "innocent".

It all seemed so unimportant now though, now that she had blood on her took her shaking hands out of her jeans pocket and gazed at them.  
She still couldn't explain how she had killed Jules, but she know she had. She couldn't tell anyone though, they would just lock her up in a mental institution. Though if she didn't tell them the truth, they could just lock her up in jail. She wasn't sure which option was worse.

She shivered, the cold finally settling in. What was she to do now?  
She was so absorbed in her thoughts she hadn't heard the footsteps around the corner. However, when this person tripped over a trash can, Lily's head snapped up. She rubbed the tears away which had continued to flow, trying her best to see in the dark and spot this person as she peeped around the corner. Should she run? Or stay and hope the person wouldn't spot her? Lily couldn't help but mentally curse at herself for her utter stupidity. Maybe running away and out into the dark after midnight hadn't been such a wonderful idea, but she had been thoughtless at the time, just wanting to get away from the truth. She would have to face the music someday, though.

She decided not to stay in the alley and start heading back home. At least that's what she told herself now. She knew she might chicken out at the last moment if she'd see police headlights in front of her house. She also couldn't go to any of her friends because sooner or later they would find out that Jules was lying dead inside her house and that she had ran away.

Dread filled her when she realized Jules' parents and sister, Katie, would be devastated. Their son and brother was dead, gone had been wallowing in self-pity up until now, not really realizing the consequences her actions – his death – would have. She almost started to cry again but her thoughts got rudely interrupted when the other person in the alleyway started cursing out loud. Lily noticed he was slurring, and when she peeped around the corner she could see his sense of direction was way off as he continued to stumble over the contents of the trash can and seemingly oblivious of Lucy peeping.

She felt slightly more at ease, knowing it wasn't any serial killer but just a drunkard. Still, she wasn't one hundred percent safe yet so she decided to leave.  
Lily got up and dusted herself off. She slowly but surely backed away as her eyes squinted to try and make out any shapes in the dark. She couldn't see anything, though. She decided to try and shake the unsettling feeling that something just wasn't quite right, that she was just scared.

The harsh and cold wind occasionally whipped her hair into her face, making her pull her hair back and wish she had a hair tie. Lily was wishing for quite a lot right now: for Jules to be alive, for her to be safely in her bed and for her to wake up and-  
 _celebrate her birthday.  
_  
 _I am 18 years old today_ , Lily thought bitterly. _Happy birthday to you._

Lily's breath stocked when she felt herself being pulled backwards into a hard chest, feeling a cold and smooth but sickeningly sharp surface pushed against her now exposed throat. Her alarmed scream was smothered as she got dragged back into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

Blood trickled down her throat as the knife held against her skin gave her a superficial cut. Lily could feel it burn as she was terror-stricken, trying her hardest not to breath too heavily or move around too much. She couldn't scream either because his hand was covering her mouth and muffling the sounds.

How could she be so stupid? She cursed herself and shivered when the man's warm breath hit her skin. It stunk of alcohol and cigarettes and when the man spoke up, Lily immediately knew it was the drunk from earlier. However, his words didn't sound as slurred anymore.

"Hi there, sweetie." The man grunted, pushing her body closer to his. She could feel every curve of his body pushed into her back, down to the very bulge inside his jeans. Her lips trembled and she squeezed her eyes shut as she realized what the man wanted, her eyes now stinging. She wanted to smack herself right now for being so dense. She now realized the man was simply playing with her, acting as if he was drunk so she'd feel comforted.

Lily was filled with rage as she tried to bite the inside of his hand. The man growled in anger, smashing her face against the wall. She was slightly disoriented, but could not do anything for he had once again taken a hold of her and had locked her in between the wall and his body. However, he had taken his hand from her mouth and Lily knew this was her chance. She started to scream, " Hel-!"

His hand clamped over her mouth again as he pushed the knife deeper into her throat. She could feel the cut getting deeper and blood pouring out of it.

"Now be a good girl and keep quiet, or I will slice your throat open." Her attacker warned. Lily knew there was no option and slumped against the wall, defeated and nodding. When he uncovered her mouth, Lily cried.

"Let me go," She begged.

"No can do, honey. I haven't had any in ages and damn," he grunted, pushing his lower parts into her, "You're one fine specimen."

Anguish filled her, but so did anger. How dare this man try and take advantage of her? Nevertheless, her anger was soon diffused as he forcefully turned her head to the side and to emphasize his point he licked her from the bottom of her neck to her earlobe, nibbling it playfully as he groaned.

"Now, honey, I'm going to take this knife away from your throat, but no funny business or else it'll be bye bye to that nice neck of yours and I won't be so gentle."

Lily cried, tears staining her cheeks once more as her whole body trembled. "You can't do this. The police will get to you."

Lily heard the man chuckle as he smashed her head back against the wall. "Don't scream or look at me and you'll be fine. You'll only leave here with a few injuries"

 _And without my dignity_ , Lily thought bitterly. He took the knife from her throat and quickly started fumbling with her jeans, pulling it down, revealing her panties. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks and onto the wall. She was out of options.

Unless.

Lily shook her head. She had no idea how she had done that earlier, how she had killed Jules. She wasn't even sure if she could do it again. But she could always try, right? She just had to convince her attacker to give her a kiss and then-

The body got roughly yanked away from her, causing Lily to trip over her jeans now stuck around her ankles and fall down onto the ground with a loud thud. She once again hit her head and she started cursing out loud as black dots covered her vision. _Why always my head?_ She thought.

She could hear the man screaming and she tried to scramble back up, her gaze going towards the darker part of the alley. She couldn't make out anything, though she thought she could see the faint outline of two people. Lily trembled as she quickly yanked her jeans back up and buttoned it, grateful for the rude interruption. He hadn't taken advantage of her and for that she was forever indebted to her savior.

The man continued to scream but now it turned bloodcurdling when suddenly, Lily could hear a loud snap, followed by an abrupt silence.

An unsettling feeling filled her as she knew what just happened. She took a step back, still facing the darkest part of the alley where nothing seemed to move. She couldn't make out any shadows and Lily knew she wasn't going to wait for her savior.

 _He killed someone._

But so had she, just a few hours earlier.

Did that make the both of them killers?

Lily wasn't going to wait and find out and as she turned around, she bumped - quite roughly may I add - into another man's hard chest. Lily gulped, afraid to look up, but curiosity got the better of her. When she did, she was met with a pair of electrifying yellow eyes and two pointy teeth protruding from his mouth, blood trickling down his chin.

And that's when Lily knew.

This was her savior. And most likely, _her downfall._


End file.
